


Contingency

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds a special parcel on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Непредвиденное обстоятельство](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561223) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara)



> A/N: Fill for botanycameos’ “AU drabble with Khan in Beyond? (Any H/C situation with him comforting Kirk or something, going w/ a pre-established Khan on the Enterprise on probation or something so it can be short?)” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). Had a bit of trouble with this one, but hopefully it works. ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It looks the same, but for once, he knows what Scotty means—it doesn’t _feel_ the same. But it bears the name Enterprise, and it’s _his_ , so it’ll have to do. He knows he’ll grow to love it. The biggest change—something that’s been in the works far before there was a need for a new ship—should be ready tomorrow, for his first day on the new bridge.

He’s not particularly surprised when he waltzes into his new quarters and finds it already waiting there, sprawled out in bed. Khan gives him a lazy smirk from the plush white pillows, the sheets draped over a shapely back without hiding the hump of Khan’s luscious rear. His legs are bent at the knee, feet idly kicking in the air, the metallic tracking bracelet fastened around one ankle now the only thing he wears. Jim comes right up to the side of the bed and sighs, “With how tight the rules of your probation were, I’m surprised you could sneak in here.” _Surprised_ might not be the right word. Khan grins like he knows it. When he leans up on his elbows, a few stray strands of dark hair fall into his eyes, and he has to flick them back again. It did seem a shame to waste him—his talents, his knowledge, his charm—on an endless sleep, though his crew, properly cared for now, remain that way. 

It’s not the first time Khan’s snuck his way into Jim’s bed, and like every time but the first, he doesn’t bother to explain. While Khan makes an obvious show of eyeing his overseer, Jim asks, “What do you want?”

“What do you want, Captain?” Khan purrs, his voice as sultry as ever, but Jim just lifts an eyebrow. He knows this isn’t payment for listening to Khan’s side at his trial, for agreeing to ‘rehabilitation’, for letting him in after everything they went through, because Khan’s shown enough gratitude for that. When Jim doesn’t answer, Khan’s features soften, and he shifts to sit against the pillows, the blankets tumbling down his smooth chest. He reaches out one hand to finger Jim’s wrist, toying with the gold braiding, and murmurs, “It’s a hard thing, for a captain to lose his ship.”

Jim stops himself just short of wincing. He still tries not to think about it. Khan tugs him that extra step closer by his wrist, turns it over, and places a chaste kiss on his palm. Against his warming skin, Khan sighs, “But you have a new ship.” His eyes flicker up. “A new team.” He turns Jim’s hand over to graze a long kiss over the knuckles. “And an unstoppable augment on your side the next time anyone tries to take it from you...”

Jim makes a point not to show on his face just how much that weighed in on his ultimate decision. He’s not foolish enough to think the anklet will help him _control_ Khan, but he’d like to think that after everything he’s learned, he can _understand_ Khan better. They both chase Section 31 now, whether or not they can say it aloud. And it’s in Khan’s best interest to keep Jim well and alive.

The rest of this isn’t necessary. Jim likes to think, when he really looks into Khan’s ever-changing eyes, that it’s truly driven by sentiment. The beauty in Khan’s handsome structure draws him in. He lets Khan pull him down to the mattress and notes, “You have a strange sense of comfort.”

“I’m not a flowers and chocolate sort of man,” Khan purrs, and Jim grins. He might not be either, and Khan would know it. Khan’s mouth comes to Jim’s, hovering just out of reach, bow lips promising peace in distraction, reassurance in a new strength. Khan’s hands slide over Jim’s waist and up through his hair, breath tantalizingly gentle across his lips.

But it’s Jim that closes the distance.


End file.
